Snowmobiles have been widely used in this country and abroad for a number of years. They commonly employ an endless track driven by a continuously variable split-sheave clutch-type transmission which is well known in the art. The drive clutch of the transmission includes a drive axle operatively connected to an engine usually by means of a gear box transmission. The engine imparts rotation to an input shaft of the transmission which in turn drives the output shaft, or drive axle, which in turn propels the track.
This arrangement suffices when the operator only desires to go in a forward direction. However, if the driver wishes to back up the snowmobile, he or she often must manually push the vehicle backward because most snowmobiles are not provided with the capability of operating in reverse. Recently, some manufacturers have begun to market snowmobiles which can operate in reverse. The transmissions on such reversible-drive vehicles tend to be relatively cumbersome and difficult to operate, however. They typically are linked to the transmission by means of a direct mechanical shifting stick, necessitating location immediately adjacent the transmission. This placement can be somewhat awkward.
Most commonly, snowmobiles include handlebars grasped by the driver for steering the vehicle. The throttle and the brake controls are usually located on the handlebars. Snowmobile enthusiasts have grown accustomed to the ease of operation that this allows. Further, most critical operational indicators, such as the fuel gauge, speedometer, and the like, are desirably centrally positioned adjacent the handlebars just below the driver's line of vision so that they may be easily viewed. When a shift mechanism located adjacent the transmission is placed in reverse, however, there commonly is no indication of this condition within the operator's normal zone of vision. This can be unsafe if a driver accelerates in reverse when he or she is expecting to move in a forward direction or vice versa.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a snowmobile which may be switched into reverse gear by control means located on the handlebars along with the other operational controls. Also, it would be desirable if a reverse gear indicator was placed within the driver's zone of vision to clearly inform the driver whether the vehicle is in forward or reverse mode.